Lovers of Magic
by czdragon97
Summary: For a year, everything was going wonderful in Oz. People were no longer terrified, and peace ran throughout the land. But, somehow a rumor came about that the Wicked Witch of the West lives. What will happen to Elphaba and Fiyero? Where will they find themselves? But more importantly... with who?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so excited, this is my first fanfiction! I'm sorry if I don't update the story regularly for the first few chapters. I'm currently in a musical and opening night is in two weeks! I'm so excited! I hope to get much more involved in the fanfiction community. And sorry this chapter is so short, it's 11:30 at night and I got a little sleepy. I promise the rest will be much longer! But without further ado, enjoy! **_  
_

* * *

**Chapter ****One**_  
_

_"Glin, please just go. You can't be seen!" Elphaba whispered loudly. Glinda had tears falling freely down her face at this point. Elphaba used her sleeve of her dress to wipe up some of the tears. Glinda tried to hold them back, but to no avail. Elphaba encased her in a hug that she never wanted to end. They both stood there, waiting for Elphaba's "death" to pursue. _

_After a long drawn out hug, a clink-clank sound filled the air. They were coming. "Chistery, go take Glinda somewhere she can't be seen." Elphaba ordered, and the flying monkey did so. He tugged at her dress, signaling her to come with him. Once more, Glinda shed a tear and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. After that, she was gone. Glinda could see Elphaba, but Elphaba couldn't see Glinda. She was hidden in the shadows. Elphaba looked to the direction Chistery and Glinda went in and whispered, "I love you", very lightly._

Elphaba woke up panting and covered in sweat. She had to blink a few times for her vision to come back to normal. Beside her in the bed, Fiyero tossed and turned uncomfortably. Just another one of those dreams, Elphaba thought. Thank goodness it wasn't real. She would hate to live that time in her life again. Although she missed Glinda today, she couldn't stand the thought of having to see her face for the last time and say goodbye. Although it happens often, this kind of thinking was too much for Elphaba. As an act to get things off her mind, she decided to take a walk around Kiamo Ko. Even if it was 4 o'clock in the morning, she needed to get some fresh air.

Elphaba slowly slipped her feet into her warm slippers and tried to leave the room as quietly as possible so she would not wake Fiyero. To her liking, she made it out of the room and down the stairway. About a minute of descending passed, and she came across the main hall. This led to the main entrance which she used to exit the castle.

When she opened the door to go outside, she was hit with the fresh smell of her garden. She walked over to her garden and examined her plants. Some roses grew on a bush that smelled wonderful. She decided to pick one and give it to Fiyero as a gift. She sat on a bench and started to pluck off the thorns. "Ouch!" She whispered as a thorn stabbed her thumb. She pulled it out and blood started to drip. She figured it would be alright, so she ignored it.

After the rose was fully plucked of thorns, Elphaba grew bored. She sat and thought about what to do. After a few minutes, she jumped when an owl flew down and perched on the bench next to her. "Hey there little guy." Elphaba said, letting the owl know she was his friend. "Hoot." The owl replied. Elphaba took this as a hello. She loved the animals that stopped by to visit her. It always reminded her of a great professor she once had. Oh how she missed her days at Shiz…

Realizing that she was letting her mind wander again, she bit her tongue to let herself know to not do that. The owl looked as if he was worrying when she jumped from the pain. "It's okay. I was just teaching myself a lesson." Elphaba said. "Hoot." The owl replied. She smiled and patted the owl gently on the head. "I'm sorry buddy but it seems I have to go. My boyfriend will be waking up soon." Elphaba said as she checked the time on her watch. Elphaba was shocked that she had been outside for about an hour and a half. "Hoot, hoot." The owl said, and flew off. Elphaba waved at her new friend fly off into the sky.

Elphaba began walking back to the castle entrance, when she heard an unfamiliar sound. She quickly ducked behind a bench that was outside of the castle walls. She didn't want anyone to recognize her green skin. She slowly looked over the bench and saw a figure walking towards the castle entrance. Her heart began to race. What if it was the Gale Force? Did they know she was alive? Where is Fiyero? Is he awake? Questions flooded her mind. She needed a way out of there. She didn't have her broom, and would definitely be spotted if she tried running.

The figure started becoming larger, and larger. Elphaba hid as best she could behind the bench. When she looked out again, she couldn't believe her eyes. Soon enough, crying filled the air as the figure knelt in front of the castle entrance and laid a bouquet of flowers in front on the ground. That was the fact that Elphaba was so shocked. It was who it was. Elphaba held back tears as the person began mumbling something. Elphaba finally realized why this person was here.

It has been a year since her "death" and Glinda was mourning her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple days. I was going to type up this chapter yesterday, but I crashed as soon as I got home from rehearsal. But here it is! Oh and one more thing! I know I promised a longer chapter this time, and it is in fact longer, but after rehearsal with my musical is over (that's about a week and a half from today) they will be MUCH MORE longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elphaba wanted nothing but to run at this moment. She sat and watched her best friend cry because Elphaba is "dead". Elphaba wanted so badly to just go and tell Glinda that she was alive, but she knew she couldn't. Glinda would take off and tell someone, most likely. Elphaba tried to think of something she could do to get herself back in the castle with Fiyero. He would be waking up soon and would be looking for Elphaba when he couldn't find her in the castle. All of a sudden, she remembered a chant that would take her where she wanted. It just had to be within a mile.

She whispered the chant and found herself in the room with Fiyero. He was getting dressed, and jumped when his girlfriend magically appeared in the room. Elphaba blushed a dark shade of green and giggled seeing her boyfriend in his underwear.

"Don't scare me like that, Fae." Fiyero said as he put his pants on.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" She trailed off. Fiyero knew something was wrong because she wasn't making eye contact and was playing with her fingers as she spoke.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked. He came over to comfort his love. Elphaba loved his comfort much more now that he was a human again. She had used a spell right after they settled in to Kiamo Ko to transform him.

"There's a visitor outside." Elphaba said.

Fiyero was confused. "What do you mean? Did you ask them who they were?" He asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "Yero…" She trailed off again. Fiyero leaned in to listen. "Glinda is outside."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Oh Elphie…" Glinda sobbed in front of the castle. "How I miss you every day…" She continued talking to herself. There was a horn beeping in the distance, and Glinda stood up, barely able to keep her balance. She wiped the tears from her eyes, then took a deep breath. She left the flowers laying on the front step, then blew a kiss towards the castle and made her way back to her chauffer.

**XxXxXxXx**

Fiyero's eyes grew wide in shock. "Why the hell did you tell her we were alive?!" He yelled.

"I didn't! She came here with a bouquet of flowers because its been a year since we died, remember?!" Elphaba snapped back. Fiyero remembered, but was still mad. "But she knows we're alive now, right?" Fiyero was confused about what Elphaba was trying to say. "Let me explain." She offered.

Elphaba sat and explained how she went to the garden and found herself crouching behind the bench to hide from her best friend. For some reason, Fiyero just needed to see Glinda right now. He wanted to see her. He did truly love Elphaba. He just needed to see her face again.

Elphaba and Fiyero decided to look out the window and see Glinda from there. Fiyero went first and looked out of the window. "Um, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"What is it?" She worried about the tone in his voice. It wasn't normal Fiyero.

"I don't see her anywhere." Fiyero said. He seemed very disappointed. Elphaba darted over to the window.

"What do you mean?!" She snapped. She couldn't have been hallucinating. It was too real.

Sure enough, Fiyero was right. Glinda was no where in sight. She couldn't be in the castle because Elphaba has everything locked up. "She was right there!" Elphaba racked her brain for an answer. Fiyero looked into Elphaba's eyes with disappointment.

"Wait! Come with me!" Elphaba blurted as she had an idea, then took Fiyero's hand and dragged him down to the front entrance.

Elphaba and Fiyero had arrived at the entrance, and slowly opened the door to make sure Glinda wasn't really on the other side. When they were sure she wasn't, Elphaba ran over to where Glinda had been sobbing. While shaking lightly, she picked up a bouquet of dark green hydrangeas and blood-red roses. Elphaba became upset as she realized the meaning behind why she was holding these flowers now. She suddenly dropped to her knees and began sobbing right where Glinda had earlier.

Fiyero knew why she acted like this. It was appropriate for her to act like this. He found himself down by her side, comforting her through this emotional moment. Even he found himself shedding a tear or two. But soon enough, like any other episode Elphaba would have, her crying stopped, and they headed back inside with the bouquet still clutched in Elphaba's grasp.

After getting back inside the comfort of the castle, Elphaba decided to have the flowers put into a vase, so they would live longer. Fiyero went to go find one , and soon enough came back with an elegant tall glass vase that had beautiful, swirled lines engraved all around it. "Perfect." Elphaba whispered as she began to unwrap the plastic from the flowers. Then something fell to the ground. It looked like a small note. Elphaba's heart dropped. She didn't want to turn it over, however she wanted to see if Glinda had written anything on the other side. She stared down at the slip of paper on the ground.

Fiyero realized he was zoning out, and snapped himself out of his own daze. "Fae?" He looked over at Elphaba who was staring at a piece of paper. "Fae, what is that?" He asked. Without saying a word, Elphaba picked it up and slowly flipped it over. Her eyes began filling with tears until she lost it again. The paper flew out of her hand as Elphaba fell to the ground. The slip of paper danced in the air until it landed in front of Fiyero. He bent down to pick it up.

_Dear Elphie, _

_I know you can't read this, but I wanted to write this anyway. It has been a year since I was able to see your beautiful green skin. I miss it so dearly. Things at my home are fine, but it would be better with you. I wish you could have lived to meet my daughter. She is yet to be born, but she is coming very soon. I want to name her Elena. It reminds me of your name. I want you to know that I dream of us every night, and wake up in tears every morning. I just want you to be back. But I can't change that. I love you, Elphie. You were the only friend of mine that really mattered. Life isn't the same without you. BTu I always remember, I know that because I knew you, I have been changed for good. _

_Love, G.U._


End file.
